Step By Step
by djyxa
Summary: Ritsu and Mio's step by step relationship. Nobody doesn't like it, and nobody is eager to be in it. They're just taking it slow. Taking it step by step. Chapter 2 is up!
1. Step 1

**Step By Step**

Ritsu x Mio

**Disclaimer: I do not own K-ON! I just simply own this story! XD**

**Author's Notes: My friend introduced me to K-ON about a week before. I love Ritsu x Mio!! :3 This is my first time writing for K-ON. :D So please go easy on me. :3**

_Italics_ – for thoughts

"That was how I spent my New Year's." Yui said as she calmly narrated her New Year.

"Let me marry Ui-chan!!" Ritsu said desperately.

"You two have a really good relationship." Mugi said pertaining to Yui and Ui.

"Don't you gain weight if you just sit there and eat?" Ritsu asked Yui. Yui smiled. "I don't gain weight, regardless of how much I eat." Yui said proudly.

Mio and Mugi's eyes widened. "How is that…" Mio yelled, "…Possible?!" Mugi continued. Ritsu and Yui stared at them surprised by their sudden outburst.

"M-Mugi-chan, why are you--" But before Yui finish what she's gonna say, Mio pulled Mugi with her and whispered…

"By the way Mugi, how many kilos did you gain?"

"…kilos" Mugi whispered.

"I gained…kilos." Mio whispered back.

They looked at each other,

and wept.

Yui just stared at Mio and Mugi as they cry because of gaining. Ritsu blankly stare at them.

"Yui, you should apologize first." Ritsu said while still looking at the bassist and keyboardist crying. Yui's eyes widened, "Gomen nasai!"

Mio was the first one to look back at them, "Mio-chan, you look pretty in your kimono." Yui flattered her.

"Yesterday Ritsu asked me if I'd wear my kimono today." She explained. "I was just asking." Ritsu answered instantly.

Mio surprisingly looked at her, "NANI???!!!!!" Ritsu scratched the back of her head.

"Mio-chan, you're going to stay the same this year." Yui said while Mugi smiled at her.

"I'm going home to change my clothes!" Mio-chan said as she turned her back, while the other three stared. Ritsu tried to stop her by reaching out to her, "Why? You look so cute in that!" Yui exclaimed.

Mio stopped from walking, "R-Really?"

"Really!" Yui said as she grabbed Mio's hand and smiled. "I'm going to see a lot of nice things this year!" Mugi said as she watches Mio and Yui.

"Mugi, you're the same as always." Ritsu said.

"Tch." The girls turned to see who said that.

"Sawako-sensei?" Mugi said. They saw her tie her letter on the wire surrounding the tree. She looked at the couple near her and another 'tch' was heard. "Sawako-sensei hasn't changed much."

They pulled the large rope connecting to the temple's bell, clapped two times and bowed to pray. After they had finished praying, "What did you pray for?" Ritsu asked her other band mates.

"I prayed for the safety of my family." Mugi said.

"I prayed to lose weight." Mio answered.

"I prayed for more and more tasty food!" Yui said.

Ritsu looked at them disbelieving, "We should all pray for our light music club."

So they prayed again, "I pray that we will have successful performances." Mio said.

"I pray that we will all have fun together." Mugi said.

"I pray that Mugi-chan will bring more cake--" Yui said, interrupted by someone hitting her head. Mio and Mugi kept a chibi face, Ritsu kept a serious face, while Yui's face looks so gloomy as she prayed, "I pray that I get better at the guitar…"

"Yosh!" Ritsu said while her band mates smiled at her.

"Shall we eat something on the way back?" Yui asked hopefully she'll eat something. "I don't think we should talk about food." Mugi said.

"Yui, did you really not gain any weight?!" Mio said.

*************************************************************************************************************************************************

Ritsu and Mio are walking side by side, both of them are silent.

"Mio-chuan, do you like to buy some takoyaki?" Ritsu asked her.

_Takoyaki…_she thought, "N-Nani?! Ritsu! I said I wanted to lose some weight! Then here you go asking me if I want some takoyaki!"

"I'm just asking you Mio-chuan. Just like the kimono." she grinned. Again, she got hit on her head by Mio.

"Itaii~" Ritsu cried waterfalls.

"Ne, Mio-chan. Even if you gain weight or not, you'll still be my Mio-chuan!" Ritsu said happily. "R-Ritsu…" Mio blurted out as she blushed.

Ritsu saw her as she blushed, _kawai~ _"Moe Moe Kyun!" Ritsu said as she made a heart on air and gave it to Mio with her palms open and facing her.

Mio smiled a little, "C'mon Ritsu. It's getting late and cold too." As she starts to walk away, Ritsu grabbed her hand and smiled. Mio blush a deeper shade of red. "N-Nani Ritsu?"

"You're right. It's getting cold so it's good if we hold on to each other so that our hands will be warm. Since we are not wearing any gloves." She said after showing her their clasped hands with neither of them wearing any glove.

Mio smiled at her childhood friend. "And one more thing…" Ritsu added, "I remembered once I was out so late and I had finished practicing my drumming skills, my blisters on my hands and palms bloated and **POPPED!! **Many--" she turned to look for Mio. She found her on one corner, sulking.

"I didn't hear it… I didn't hear it… I didn't hear it… I didn't hear it… I didn't hear it… I didn't hear it…"

Ritsu can't help but to smile at her. "Look Mio-chan, my hand is fine."

Hesitating at first, Mio looked at Ritsu's hand and found nothing. "See?"

Mio stood up and held Ritsu's hand. "I'll head straight to home if you'll do something like that again."

Ritsu smiled at her, "Hai!"

#######################################################################################################################

Tomorrow morning…

Ritsu and Mio went to school because Mio wants to show Ritsu something. She found plenty of boxes which the light music club own, inside the music room.

"Ne, Mio-chuan. Why are the others not with us?" Ritsu asked Mio while they were going up the stairs to their club room. "Well, Yui said that she and Ui will be buying groceries so she decided to pass up. Mugi was again at Finland; Kami-sama knows what she's doing there."

"Souka." Ritsu opened the door to the music room. "But why should I be dragged by you?!"

Mio entered the room, placed their bags on the sofa. "You are the clubs buchou. You should also know about this first."

"Ooooh~" Ritsu smiled. Mio blushed, _again! Why doesn't she stop smiling at me like that? No wait. I don't like to stop smiling at me. But every time she smiles at me my face gets so hot and red! Am I blushing?! N-No, definitely not. B-But I—_

"Mio-chuan~!" Ritsu was waving her hand in front of her childhood friend. Mio snapped from her chat with herself. "N-Nani Ritsu?" Mio asked still red from the blush.

"Daijobu, ka?" Ritsu asked, now being worried of her friend's sudden redness. "I-I'm fine Ritsu, that's all." Mio smiled a little.

"Are you sure? Don't you have any fever or something…" Ritsu said as she placed her palm on her best friend's forehead. Mio blushed again, "I'm fine, really. No need to worry Ritsu."

Mio went at the door beside the area where their band practices. "Is this the storage room?" Ritsu asked. "It seems that it is." Mio said.

"The doorknob is so rusty. It is too old." Ritsu said as she was watching Mio turn the key with a little effort.

They both entered the little room with boxes full of tapes from previous recordings of light music club and the club pictures.

"It is surprisingly not dusty here." Ritsu said gliding her fingers on top of the box. Mio was too busy to listen to what Ritsu was saying. She was scanning the tapes and its names. Later, while Mio tries to get the box on the topmost level, the boxes all fell down blocking the door.

Mio tried shaking the doorknob but it doesn't work. It's locked and they're stocked inside. "The frost made the metal stick. It is possible that we get stuck in here." Ritsu said as she sat down on one side. Mio sat beside her letting out a sigh.

"Don't worry Mio-chuan~! We'll just have to call sawa-sensei to help us get out of here." Ritsu said as she felt her phone wasn't on her pants but it was on her bag. So as Mio's.

Ritsu sighed. "I am feeling so relaxed here at this room. I want to sleep Ritsu." Mio said as her eyes became a little teary. Ritsu sweat dropped, "Ma ma, you can't sleep here--" then she was cut off by feeling her right shoulder a little bit heavier than before. Mio was sleeping peacefully. Ritsu doesn't want to wake her up so she let her rest for the mean time. She rested her head atop Mio's then she too fell asleep. Though she heard the clicking sound of the door being opened, because of the boxes that fell. She shrugged it off, wanted for this moment not to end. She held Mio close to her then drifted into another peaceful slumber.

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

**Author's Notes: The first part came from K-ON Episode 7. You may notice that I'll often do it, inserting scenes from the anime. So please Read and Review!**


	2. Step 2: Threefold Utopian Dream

Chapter 2

**A/N: Yay me! Finally updated this story!! XD**

* * *

Winter wind breezed inside the room where Ritsu and Mio are peacefully sleeping. Actually, Ritsu _is_ still peacefully sleeping. Her right arm was wrapped protectively on Mio's waist. Mio waked up because she shivered due to the cold winter breeze.

"Brrr…" she said as she rubbed her arms with her hands. Her eyes still remains closed, so she hugged the warm object that was close to her.

Much to her surprise the _object_ she hugged was not really an object; a warm-blooded being. She snuggled closer because of the warmth the _object_ was giving off. The moment she realized that the _object_ she was hugging was giving off some sort of heat, she backed away, shut her eyes tightly, and covered her ears. Muttering something…

"I didn't see it…I didn't hear it… I didn't see it…I didn't hear it… I didn't see it…I didn't hear it… I didn't see it…I didn't hear it… I didn't see it…I didn't hear it… I didn't see it…I didn't hear it… I didn't see it…I didn't hear it… I didn't see it…I didn't hear it… I didn't see it…I didn't hear it…"

Ritsu, still peacefully slumbering was having one of her best dreams…

"_Ritsu~ open your mouth wide." Mio said as she was about to feed Ritsu her favorite Chocolate Cheesecake._

"_Aaaa…" Ritsu said as she opened her mouth welcoming the sweet-salty flavor of the Chocolate Cheesecake, the one she always orders at their favorite cake shop near the train station._

_She was happily munching her cake when she felt Mio hold her right cheek. "You got icing on your face." She said as she wipes it off. After Mio was done wiping off the icing on her face, she swallowed the cake on her mouth then she opened her eyes. She saw Mio's face a couple of centimeters close with her's._

_Her eyes widened._

"_There's still some left on your lips…" Mio said looking at Ritsu's lips. When Ritsu was about to lick it, Mio moved closer to her. Their lips almost touching… ' _I didn't see it…I didn't hear it…'

_She stopped. She looked at Mio, her eyes closed and her pink lips slightly pouted. ' _I didn't see it…I didn't hear it…' _There's still the urge inside her to move forward but she also wanted to know where that sound was coming from. '_I didn't see it…I didn't hear it…_'_

_There it is again!_

'I didn't see it…I didn't hear it…_' The sound was getting louder and louder now. '_I didn't see it…I didn't hear it… I didn't see it…I didn't hear it… I didn't see it…I didn't hear it…_'_

She opened her eyes, "I didn't see it…I didn't hear it… I didn't see it…I didn't hear it… I didn't see it…I didn't hear it…"

There it was again, she realized that Mio was not at her side when she woke up. Her eyes travelled to where the sound was coming from.

"I didn't see it…I didn't hear it… I didn't see it…I didn't hear it… I didn't see it…I didn't hear it…"

It was from Mio who was on her far right side. She smirked to herself.

"I didn't see it…I didn't hear it… I didn't see it…I didn't hear it… I didn't see it…I didn't hear it…" Mio was still saying it over and over again for the past 3 minutes.

"**HOW DARE YOU AWAKEN THE PRINCE OF DARKNESS!!! MI-O – CHUAN~!**" Ritsu said with a low voice she could make.

"GAAAAHHH!!!!" Mio screamed at the top of her lungs.

Then she heard someone laughing. As she turned around, she saw Ritsu rolling at the floor laughing. A vein popped on her head. She hit Ritsu on her head.

"Itai!"

"Urusai! How dare you scare me like that?!" Mio said angrily.

"'Cause you invaded my dreams!" Ritsu said.

Mio raised her eyebrow, "What dreams?" she asked curiously.

Ritsu blushed when she remembered that they almost kiss at her dreams. "Ah…N-Nothing."

"Really?"

"Yeah! Nothing." Ritsu said as she turned her back at Mio.

Mio pressed her lips, "Well then, help me pick these boxes up so we could get out of this place."

"Hai."

* * *

"Our only problem is this door." Mio said her hands on her hips.

Ritsu held the doorknob, "Come on, help me pull the door."

Mio having nothing to hold on to, held Ritsu's hand. The moment their hands touched, Mio's heart beat faster.

"Okay. One, two, three--!" to their surprise, the door opened easily. Having the two of them knocked down. Ritsu's back touching the wooden floor while Mio fell sideward onto her.

"Itai~." Ritsu said preparing herself to get up, she suddenly stopped because of the warm breath on her right ear. She gulped and unconsciously licked her lips.

She looked at Mio who was also looking at her. Ritsu reached out her left hand to her while looking at her eyes…

* * *

**A/N: Done!! I can't almost stop myself from writing there.. Whew! XD For faster updates, reviews are needed! Come on! How could someone be so quick with updating if there are no reviews?? Right? :D**

**Read and Review!! **


End file.
